Lost
by AnimeAngel
Summary: Based on the movie Tenchi Forever! After escaping having to make a certain decision, Ranma mysteriously disappears...for 8 months! Finally, Ranma is found, but with no memories whatsover. Who is his captor and what's her link with Genma? Please R%R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Nor do I own Tenchi Muyo or the plot of Tenchi Forever. I also do not own any other plots or characters that belong to other companies. So don't sue me, 'kay?

Lost  
By AnimeAngel

_"Lovin you secretly, never letting you know...until it's too late."_

It was a normal day in the Tendo home. Or at least, as normal as it could get. It was a beautiful Saturday and the day has just begun.

"You PERVERT!"

A little man went flying through the roof of the house. It was none other than Happosai, flying from Akane's room.

"Aw man, it's too early to hear Akane yelling," Ranma moaned, half-asleep. He staggered into Akane's room. Only to be greeted by a mallet.

"How dare you come back you little pervert!" Akane shouted, smacking Ranma again and again.

"What did I DO!?!?!?" Ranma shouted. "For goodness sakes, I just WOKE UP!"

Akane blinked. "R-Ranma?" she said, shocked.

"Who'd you think I was? And what in the world happened?" Ranma grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Sorry. That stupid pervert came into my room again" Akane said, glaring. Then she said, "So, I threw him out."

"Oh." Then Ranma yawned and walked out of the room. "I'm going back to bed."

"RANMA!"

The Soun's furious face appeared and he glared at Ranma with an icy glare.

"Uhmorning?" Ranma said timidly, sweatdropping and twitching.

"One of your girlfriends is outside."

"Oh." Ranma sweatdropped even more. "Great."

"Who is it?" Akane asked bitterly.

"The okonomiyaki girl," Soun muttered.

"It's Ucchan-I mean Ukyo," Ranma said. _I wonder what she wants..._

"SO! YOU'RE DEFENDING HER! YOU DARE YOU RANMA! HOW DARE YOU DOUBLE-CROSS MY DAUGHTER!" Soun shouted angrily. 

"B-but I didn't do anything!" Ranma protested. 

"HOW DARE YOU RANMA!" Soun suddenly got a bunch of arrows and started shooting them at Ranma. "What did I do to deserve this!?" Ranma shouted. Then, the arrows stopped.

"Huh?" He looked up to see Akane dragging her father away from him. He smiled. "Thanks Akane!"

A mallet flying at him. He responded. "Uncute tomboy!"

"Hello?" Ukyo stepped into the room and saw Ranma sprawled onto the ground. "Ran-chan!" She ran to him and exclaimed, "Ranma honey! Are you okay?"

"...Stupid Akane."

"Oh, poor Ran-chan. Why don't you come and live with me? There will be no..._violent_ girls there." _Just the two of us, all alone._

"Thanks, but no thanks Ukyo. I-"

*CRASH*

"Nihao!"

Ranma sighed. "Hey there Shampoo," he greeted.

"Darling!" Shampoo glued herself onto Ranma's arms.

"Hello son-in-law." Cologne jumped through the hole in the wall that Shampoo had made.

Ranma groaned. "It's still morning...I want to sleep!"

Ukyo glared at Shampoo. "Why are you holding _my_ Ranma!?"

Shampoo smirked. "Silly girl. Ranma Shampoo's groom. Shampoo could hold him if want."

"Oh no you can't! Ranma's my finacé!"

"So!? He Groom to Shampoo!"

Ukyo took out her spatula. "Come on then! Let's fight!"

Shampoo grinned mischeviously. "Fight will easy...for Shampoo!"

Ranma became frustrated. "Can't you take this silly fight outside!?"

"Ranma, I thought you should be _flattered_ that two..._cute_ girls are fighting over you."

Ranma twitched again. "H-Hey Akane..."

She glared at him. "Why don't you just pick a financeé already? That way, no one will fight."

"Umm..." Ranma sweatdropped. Ukyo and Shampoo stopped fighting and looked at him, waiting for his response. "I don't know..." He suddenly jumped up. "Well, silly me! It's time for my daily jog. See ya!" And he dashed out of the room.

_Ranma...why don't you just pick? Is it that hard for you to pick out of Shampoo, Ukyo...and me?_

----------

Ranma jogged in the park, relief evident on his face. "That was close," he said. _Stupid Akane, saying that infront of Ukyo and Shampoo. I can't make a deciosion yet! I don't even know how I feel about any of them..._

_Shampoo is pretty cute and she's affectionate towards me. Ukyo's a childhood friend, a great cook, and also pretty cute. And Akane...she's an uncute, macho tomboy!_

Ranma stopped jogging and sighed slightly. _And yet, despite that...I don't seem to want to drop her out. Why!?_ He sat on the ground, lost in his thoughts. Then, he heard something.

"What the...?"

_"Come to me, my beloved one,"_  
_"Leave your pain and fear,"  
"Come to me my beloved one,"  
"And then you'll be set free."_

Ranma's eyes became glazed as he listened to the sweet melody. He became lost in a trance as he heard the soft and gentle voice singing, seemingly right into his own ear.

_"Come to me, my beloved one,"_  
_"Forget all those you love,"  
"Come to me and that's all you need,"  
"Just me and my love."_

"Ranma..." A strange feeling washed over Ranma, a somewhat nice and warm one. All thoughts were blocked in his head and all he could hear was the sweet voice singing and calling to him. He stood up quite shakily, listening.

_"Come to me, my Ranma...come and forget them all. Just you and me for eternity."_

A flash of light appeared before Ranma, and when it died down, a beautiful young woman stood. She had midnight blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Ranma...come to me..." She held out her hand. _"Come to me..."_

Ranma, entranced, walked to the woman as she commanded. She smiled gently and brought their faces closer together. And just before her lips met his, she whispered, "You're mine now."

And then, they both disappeared.

-----8 Hours Later-----

"RANMA!"

"Ranma, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Ranma, my boy! Come out already!"

It was dark out and the entire Tendo household, plus Soun, was out looking for Ranma.

Akane was worried to death. "Where is he!?" she exclaimed. "He's never stayed out so long! At least, without talking to us between then!"

"Akane! Did you find him?" asked a breathless Ukyo. She had been running around the entire city, looking for him.

Akane shook her head sadly. "No luck here." Then she noticed the coming figure behind Ukyo. "Shampoo! Did you find him!?"

Cologne spoke for Shampoo. "We did not find son-in-law."

Akane fell to the ground. _Where is he!? That jerk, making us worried like this. When I find him, I'll...I'll..._ Tears sprung to her eyes and she sobbed silently.

"Akane, don't forget. Ranma honey's the strongest out there! He's fine," Ukyo said, though tears were falling from her eyes too. Shampoo wasn't much better.

_Ranma...please, come home._ Akane looked up at the stars. _Please...let us find him! I...I...need him to come back..._She cried.

"RRRRAAANNNMMMMAAAAA!!!!!"

-----Akane's POV-----

It's been eight months since that day. The day that Ranma vanished, without a trace. No one knows why...I think it was my fault. That morning, Ukyo and Shampoo arguing and me bringing up a personal topic about him choosing one of us...maybe we drove him away.

But I blame mostly myself. I mean, all the times I hit him and whacked him. I think back now and realize sometimes I did it for no reason.

Or at least it seemed.

But I did do it for a reason. Out of jealousy.

There's that old saying that you don't know how much you love something until you don't have it anymore. It's a very wise saying. When Ranma was around, I never thought about my feelings for him. To think, it took me 8 months to realize my true feelings for him after being engaged for a while. And he's gone.

Ukyo, Shampoo, and I have been traveling all over. Father is beside himself, driven about the fact that if Ranma isn't found, who will take over the Tendo dojo?

Another funny thing is now Ukyo, Shampoo, and I get along so much better. We're all determined to achieve our goal: find Ranma. And I think I speak on behalf of us 3 that we won't give up until we hear something about what happened to him.

Uncle Saotome is at home, and so is Nabiki and Kasumi. They're hanging around in case anything happens, like if Ranma just suddenly appeared after being gone for 8 months. Very unlikely. But they're also taking calls from people who might have some info.

Suprisingly, some unexpected people are helping as well. Ryoga is...well, traveling to places looking for him. With the way he travels, there's a chance he might suddenly end up where Ranma is.

Mousse is actually helping too. As he says, he misses "beating the pulp out of Saotome." I think he just wants to find Ranma so that Shampoo won't be so sad.

Some kids at school are listening around, putting up "Missing" signs.

We can only hope to find him.

----------

_Ranma felt like he was flying. He heard his name being called over and over again, that same girl calling. _

_"Who are you...?" he whispered. "Where am I?"_

_"Ranma, don't worry...it'll soon be over..."_

_He found himself in a warm embrace and he struggled to open his eyes._

_"Shh...don't fight. Just relax, my love."_

_"Who are you!?" he asked, his voice getting louder._

_A giggle answered him. "My, you don't give up, do you? No wonder you had quite a number of woman attracted to you..." Ranma felt someone's hand taking his and he had no strength to fight it._

_"Sleep my dear,"  
"Dream away."  
"In this world you shall stay."  
  
"Forget your past,"  
"Just stay with me."  
"That's how it shall always...be..."_

_Ranma finally stopped struggling, the soothing hypnotic voice pulling him once again into a world unknown. He had one last thought before he lost consciousness._

_'Akane...'_

  
"Ranma! Time to wake up!"

Ranma groaned and yawned. He opened his eyes and met with a pair of unknown blue eyes. "W-What!?" He jumped up. "Who are you!?"

"Ranma silly, how could you forget me while you sleep? I mean, I _am_ your finaceé!"

He blanked out for a minute. Then, snapped back to reality and put one hand behind his head. "Heh! Sorry Mayonaka! That was sure weird!"

Mayonaka grinned at him. "For a second, I thought I would have to call the doctor and tell him you had amnesia. Again."

Ranma chuckled slightly. He and Mayonaka met at the hospital he was at a few months ago. He was the sole survivor of a car crash that killed his last remaining family. Mayonaka had taken him in and soon afterwards, they had fallen in love. Or that's what she said. Apparantly, last week after he proposed, they were crossing the street when a car came speeding their way. He was still rather hurt from the accident but had enough strength to push Mayonaka out of the way. He almost made it clean but was hit, causing amnesia. When he awokened again, Mayonaka explained all this to him. Though he didn't remember her, he felt attracted to her for some reason.

_My life is full of disaster,_ Ranma thought. "Has anything good ever happened to me?"

Mayonaka giggled. "Well, you said when you met me it was the best thing ever. Now, come lie down. It's cold and you're not wearing warm enough clothes."

Ranma blushed slightly, realizing he was in just boxers. _But she is my finaceé. I shouldn't be embarassed._ And he laid back down next to her.

"Ranma," Mayonaka said with a sigh. "I love you so much."

"May-chan...don't I have work today?" Ranma said, half-asleep.

"No silly. Our dojo's closed today. No one will be here."

"Oh..." Ranma yawned once more.

"Ranma..." Mayonaka whispered softly. "Tell me you love me."

"...I love you..." As Ranma said this, an image of another young woman flashed through his mind. "You're so beautiful..."

Mayonaka sighed as she cuddled next to Ranma. Then, she felt an unfamiliar presence appearing in Ranma's mind. She frowned. _I will never let you remember them Ranma! You're mine now!_

----------

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hello?" Akane said, yawning as she picked up her cell phone. It was 9 PM and she, Ukyo, and Shampoo had just come home to their apartment from work. All 3 were instructors at a martial arts school.

"H-Hey Akane."

"Oh, Hi Ryoga. Any news?" Akane asked hopefully.

On the other line, Ryoga sighed slightly. _All she ever thinks about now is Ranma...you better come back Saotome. There are people here waiting for you. _"We think he might be in the area you're in."

Akane gasped. "Really!?"

"What happened?" Shampoo asked tiredly.

"Do you seriously mean it Ryoga? Could he be here!?" Akane exclaimed. Both Ukyo and Shampoo jumped up and watched her, wide-eyed.

"I said _might._ There's a local dojo nearby and we heard that the male owner is the best martial artist. His name began with an R."

"What's the dojo called!?" Akane said, then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"We're not sure. That's all the info we got."

Akane sighed. "But there are so many dojos in this area!" _We'll never find him..._

"Don't lose hope Akane. He may be out there."

Akane smiled. "You're right Ryoga. You're so kind to Ranma now."

Ryoga chuckled. "I need to kick his butt every now and then. Otherwise, there's no fun becoming stronger."

"Okay. Bye Ryoga."

"Ja Akane."

*Click* 

"Ranma honey may be here!?" Ukyo asked, jumping up and down with Shampoo.

Akane calmly told them exactly what Ryoga told her.

Shampoo frowned. "Way too many dojos here!"

"We have to find that dojo! Let's take a day off tomorrow," Ukyo suggested.

"No, we can't. Tomorrow we're getting visitors from the owners of that fancy dojo, remember?" Akane said. "And who knows...maybe Ranma's one of them. It's supposed to be the best."

"I suppose...oh, I hope Ran-chan's here!"

"Me too."

"Me three." _But Ranma...if you are here, why? Why didn't you come home for all this time...?_

----------

_"Ranma!"_

_"Ranma, you jerk!"_

_"Ran-chan! Ranma honey, over here!"_

_"Little Darling!"_

_"I'll kill you!"_

_Ranma felt like he was watching a movie. Images were flashing around in his head, mostly consisting of 3 young woman._

_"I...I know who they are..." Ranma whispered. "They're...they're..."_

*Beep* *Beep*

Ranma groaned and smacked the alarm clock off the table. "Ugh!"

"Ranma dear...wake up," Mayonaka said. "You slept the whole day yesterday!" She was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ranma asked.

"...I had a little business to do," Mayonaka replied. _I had to get rid of all those little memories of your former finaceés._

"So, what are we doing today?"

Mayonaka stopped cooking and walked over to the curtains. She then opened them.

"Ugh!" Ranma covered his eyes as bright light filled the room.

"We have to go to that martial arts school remember? But only for a little bit," Mayonaka answered.

"Oh. What time?"

"In 10 minutes."

"Wah?" Ranma jumped up and raced to get dressed. Mayonaka giggled. "Silly."

After he dressed, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, etc. _I wonder what this martial arts school is like,_ he thought. _By the way...why do I even like martial arts? Oh well...it's what I do and I do enjoy it. I just wonder how did I pick it up...?_

----------

"Ukyo! Akane! Shampoo!"

"Yes sir?" the 3 answered. They were in their boss's office.

"As you know, the owners of the Saotame dojo are coming."

Akane gasped. _It's called the Saotame dojo!? But that's...almost like Ranma's name! Saotome! Saotame! It might be him!_ She looked over and saw Ukyo and Shampoo seeming to think the same thing.

"I want you 3 to go greet them and show them around."

"R-Really!?" Ukyo exclaimed.

Shampoo cheered. "We find Ranma!"

"What's going on?" the boss asked Akane. She smiled.

"Nothing sir. We're just...excited to have received this job."

The boss raised any eyebrow but decided not to ask. "You 3 are my best instructors. Anyway, go ahead now. They should be arriving any-"

*dash* *slam*

"-minute."

  
  
"Oh gosh! Think if we find Ranma honey finally!" Ukyo exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with joy. 

Akane sighed happily. _Ranma! Please, let it be you!_

"Excuse me...is this the Maison Martial Arts school?"

Shampoo turned around. "Yes, how help you?" She gasped. "A-Akane! Ukyo!" The other 2 girls turned and followed her example.

Before them was a young man with a ponytail. He had the same smile and look as...

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed.

He looked confused. "How do you know my name?"

"It's us! Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo!"

Ranma looked at them. "Have I met you before?"

Akane shook. _He doesn't...remember?_

"Ranma honey..."

"Who are you?" Ranma asked. Then, another voice interrupted him.

"Ranma dear, have you-" Mayonaka gasped. _I didn't realize they were here! And now...they've seen him!_

"Who are you?" Akane asked Mayonaka, glaring at her.

Mayonaka smirked slightly. _Actually, this doesn't affect me at all._ She turned to Ranma, ignoring Akane. "Ranma dear," she purred, "Let's go home now. Okay?"

"But what about-" Suddenly, Ranma stopped speaking as his eyes glazed over. "Okay Mayonakar."

"Wait just a second! Ranma!" Ukyo shouted. She ran to Ranma and reached him...before going right through him.

"What the...?" Akane exclaimed. Then, her eyes narrowed. "It's that girl I bet! Who are you?" she shouted at Mayonaka.

Mayonaka stopped. "Go ahead Ranma," she said. "I'll catch up in a minute."

Ranma's eyes returned to normal. "Okay May," and he walked out.

Mayonaka then turned to the 3 glaring girls. 

"What have you done to Ranma!?"

She laughed in reply. "What makes you think I did anything?" she asked.

"I ran straight through Ranma," Ukyo said. "And it was as though he couldn't hear us. But he did before_you_ arrived! And you can hear us and see us...what did you do!?"

Mayonaka simply smirked. "Ranma is _mine_ now." And with that, she disappeared.

Akane fell to the ground, sobbing. "He was...right there!" She remembered Ranma's older face, confused and staring at them as thought they were complete strangers.

"Who is that woman? Is she Ranma's...Ranma's..." Ukyo leaned against the wall, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Shampoo kill her!" Shampoo cried.

"But...what if Ranma loves her? Is that why he left?" The question echoed in the 3 girl's minds.

"Well...let's tell the others about this." _Mayonaka...who are you!?_

----------

"Come on Ranma...don't hold back!"

Ranma dodged Mayonaka's kick. "I don't feel like fighting," he said.

Mayonaka stopped. "Why not Ranma dear?"

"I don't know...when I fight with you, I feel like...I'm not fighting with anyone. Like you're just a dream, a vision."

Mayonaka giggled. She walked up to Ranma and kissed him gently on the lips. "Does this feel like a dream?" she whispered.

"..." Ranma blanked out as Mayonaka started kissing him. The same images kept going through his mind. The short-haired girl, the 2 long haired girls...they kept going in his mind.

_But I love May...who are these women?_ Ranma wondered numbly. He suddenly tore away from Mayonaka, clutching his head.

"Who are these women that keep flashing in my mind!?" he shouted, falling to the ground. He lay on the ground, in pain.

Mayonaka stared at him, shocked. _He's...still having their images in his mind. But I erased them..._ "Shh, calm down Ranma," she said softly. _What is it that keeps bringing them up?_ She picked up Ranma and took him upstairs, to their room. She then laid him down on the bed.

"Ugh! Every time I fight with you, these images just appear! I see these people fighting with me! Who are they!?" he shouted, half to Mayonaka, half to himself.

Mayonaka walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Calm down dear. It's fine," she said softly. "We just won't fight for a while. Okay?"

Ranma took deep breaths and slowly, the images stopped. "Okay," he agreed.

"Oh Ranma," Mayonaka said, blinking back the tears. _Why can't they just leave him alone so we can be together!?_

"May...what's wrong?" Ranma asked, surprised as Mayonaka sobbed on his chest.

"I feel like...you're going to leave me soon!" she sobbed.

"May..."

"Ranma...promise me...tell me that you love me?" Mayonaka said.

Ranma made no reply. The image of a certain young woman appeared in his mind. _Lovely...but who is she?_

"Ranma..." Mayonaka whispered. _I have no choice now...I must get rid of those girls. _She started kissing him again but Ranma could only numbly lay there.

_Who are you?_ he tried to shout. The girl smiled but then, he was brought back to reality.

----------

"I see...interesting. You say her name was...Mayonaka?" Genma asked. Akane was on the phone with him, and she just explained what happened.

"Yes," Akane said. Then she became suspicious. "Mr. Saotome...do you know her?" she asked, for she noticed the tone of slight shock in his answer. 

"...Let me tell you a story," Genma said. "You see...before I met Ranma's mother, I competed in a martial arts tournament. I made it to the final part and my final match would be with a lovely young woman...her name was Mayonaka."

Akane gasped.

"I defeated her and became the winner while she made 2nd. She and I became...close, you see. We became a couple. But then later on, she disappeared. She went off to go training. She had these strange mystical powers. She asked me to wait for her. And I did...for 2 years. After a while, my love for her seemed to fade after I met Ranma's mother. I fell in love with more, a deeper sense of love than what I had with Mayonaka. With Mayonaka, the love seemed to be just an attraction. She was beautiful. But Ranma's mother...I loved her for everything and I felt like we belonged. And we became a couple...after waiting 4 years for Mayonaka. I thought she was dead. But now...she's back. To think about it...Ranma disappeared the day that...she did."

Akane's eyes widened. "But why did she take him? And where?"

"She was probably angry with me for marrying someone despite how long I waited. She most likely wanted revenge. Ranma's a young man with looks and strength. And I am now old. Do you think she would take me?" Genma asked.

"Well..." Akane thought about the lovely woman Mayonaka and tried pairing her with the present Genma. "No."

"Besides, I'm already married. But Ranma...he has not chosen. He is still single, though he is engaged." Genma sighed. "Akane, you must go get him! The world he's been living in is not real! Mayonaka has the ability the create a world out of her own feelings. What Ranma's been staying in is nothing but a dream world!"

Akane nodded. "I know. We'll be heading over now. Bye." *click* Then she told Ukyo and Shampoo the story.

"Hmm...Ranma's pop's old love, eh?" Ukyo said. "Well, bother that. Shampoo! Akane! Are you girls ready?"

Shampoo nodded. "We go get Ranma! No girl get in way!"

Akane nodded as well. _Ranma...we're coming! _"It's off to the Saotame Dojo!"

----------

_"Ranma...we're coming!"_

Mayonaka smirked. "So...they're coming here? Well, they're in for a treat. We're more than ready for them." She looked next to her, at Ranma's handsome sleeping face. "Sleep well my love. When you wake up, those nasty visions will be gone."

----------

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ukyo called. 

"That's funny...the door was open," Akane said.

Shampoo looked around. She heard a noise. "Who there!?" she shouted. Laughter answered her.

"I am." Mayonaka appeared from the shadows.

"Why you take Ranma?" Shampoo shouted.

"Did you erase his memories of us? Why doesn't he remember us?" Ukyo demanded.

Mayonaka smirked. "You're so demanding. Ranma doesn't like that. If anything, he wants me now. I'm the girl who he likes. He doesn't want uncute tomboys, violent Amazons, and unfeminine cooks."

Akane glared. "Why you-" She was about to attack when a person stepped out and walked next to Mayonaka.

"Ranma!? You're awake already!?" Mayonaka exclaimed. 

"...Ranma?" Akane asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Darling!" Shampoo shouted.

Ranma looked towards them. "Who are you?" he asked.

"R-Ranma honey...it's us...your fianceés," Ukyo said.

"What are you talking about? Mayonaka is my finaceé," Ranma said, confused.

"What?" Shampoo exclaimed.

Mayonaka smiled wickedly. _Actually, him being awake can go to my advantage._ "Ranma dear," she purred, "You love me only, right?"

"Mayonaka, what's going-" Ranma stopped as Mayonaka started singing.

_"Listen, my dear,"  
"Forget your fear."  
"And all those around you."  
  
"Just come to me,"  
"And just love me,"  
"Forgot the others that you see."_

Ranma kissed Mayonaka on the lips. "Of course I only love you," Ranma said. Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo gasped. "You're beautiful and so enchantingly lovely...plus, you're a great fighter. You're the one for me."

"Ranma..." Mayonaka smirked at the 3 stunned girls. "You see!? He loves _me._ More than anything in the world. He'd do anything for me and loves everything about me. Right Ranma?" 

Ranma nodded, his eyes becoming clouded. "I love you Mayonaka. You're the most precious thing to me." He kissed her again on the lips. "You're more precious than gold." He then kissed her on her chest. "You're my world." Then he kissed the ground beneath her. (This is sorta like the scence in SM Stars Manga v. 3. I give that credit to the makers of SM. I do not own this plot. 'Kay?)

"You see?" Mayonaka said. "He loves me."

"That isn't love," Akane said disgustedly. "It's all your doing. I know you have mystical powers of some sort. This isn't Ranma, and this isn't love. It's just him acting like he worships you. The Ranma I know would NEVER DO THIS!"

"How do you know?" Mayonaka asked. "The Ranma I met wouldn't either. Until he spent some time with me...then, he started being more affectionate towards me. So you see ladies, Ranma is mine now." Ranma took her hand and started kissing it, traveling up her arm.

Ukyo looked away. _This isn't Ranma honey...but yet it is!_

Shampoo looked down. _Why darling...why!?_

Akane glared. _This isn't Ranma...he's actling like a slave, worshipping her. I won't believe it!_

Suddenly, darkness emitted from Mayonaka and Ranma disappeared from sight. "Now...stay away from us!" she shouted. The girls were thrown back by a blast of power from Mayonaka's body. "I'll let you live this time...but _never come back!_"

"NO!" Ukyo shouted.

"Darling!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"R-R-RRRAAAANNNNNNMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akane screamed and the 3 were thrown through a portal which lead them back to their apartment.

----------

*Thud*

"OW!" Akane shouted, rubbing her back.

"Now what?" Ukyo whispered. She and Shampoo were on the ground, looking down.

"What do you think!?" Akane demanded. "We looked for so long and now we found him! I'm not going to let some witch take him away! I'm going back to the Saotame dojo! Are you girls with me!?"

Ukyo and Shampoo sniffed and nodded. "Let's go get Ranma back!"

----------

_"NO!"_

_"Darling!"_

_"R-R-RRRAAAANNNNNNMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_"Those voices...I've heard them before...they're the girls in my dream..."_

Ranma woke up, breathing heavily. Next to him was Mayonaka, sleeping soundly. "It was just a dream," he whispered. He was laying back to sleep when he heard a large noise.

*BAM* "Mayonaka, you witch! Give Ranma back!" Akane shouted.

Ranma walked over to them. Mayonaka yawned and woke up. She gasped when she saw the 3 in the doorway. "Why are you back!? Ranma, come back!"

"You're the girls in my dream..." Ranma said. "I thought you weren't real..."

"They're not Ranma! Tell them to go away!" Mayonaka screamed.

"We're real Ranma," Akane whispered. "More real than anything in this world."

Ranma touched her face. "You feel real..." he said. _More real than when I touched Mayonaka's face._

"Of course I'm real," Akane smirked. "Ranma you jerk...where have you been?"

_"Ranma you jerk..."_ Ranma clutched his head. "Where have I heard those words!?"

"Ranma, NO!" Mayonaka ran to him and clutched onto his arm tightly. "Why are you bothering us!?" she shouted at Akane.

"It's not right to force him to stay here!" Ukyo snapped.

"You put spell on him! You evil!" Shampoo yelled.

Mayonaka smirked. "He wants to stay here too! My world wouldn't balance if he didn't want it as well. It would've fallen apart if he chose to leave! He wants to be here! I love him with all my heart and whoever loves him the most deserves him! I have been waiting for so long so I deserve him!"

"You may have waited for a while," Akane said, "But our love for him is stronger! This world is nothing but a dream!" She turned to Ranma. "Ranma, try to remember us! This is nothing but a dream to you!"

Mayonaka shook her head. "This is real to me and now it's real to him too! Just leave us ALONE!"

"Ranma honey, it's us. Remember all that we've been through," Ukyo said softly.

"Stop it! Don't think you can defeat me in my own world!" Mayonaka screamed.

"Mayonaka, we love Ranma! We no leave without him!" Shampoo declared. "Let him go!"

"Ranma," Akane said softly. "Remember me? The uncute tomboy? The macho chick, built like a stick, dumb as a brick, thighs are too thick, can't even.."

"Kick." Akane looked at Ranma, a smile on her face. "Ranma, you remember?" she said hopefully. Ranma didn't reply. Flashbacks were playing in his head.

  
_"Picking my fiancee without even asking!"_

_"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bouts this."_

_"Oh, I HATE YOU!"_

_"DIE!"_

_"RANMA, YOU JERK!"_

_"RANMA...KILL!"_

_"YOU I LOVE!"_

_"LEFT ME BEHIND!"_

_"Cute when you smile."_

_"I'll make you remember me."_

"Stop this!" Ranma shouted. The 4 women looked at him.

"Ranma, do you remember?" Akane asked.

"Ucchan, Akane, Shampoo...leave Mayonaka alone," Ranma commanded taking Mayonaka's hand.

"Y-You love her!?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"You don't understand the pain and emotions she's feeling...but I do."

"RRRAAANNNNMMMMAAAAAA!!!!!" Akane shouted as the 3 were once again pulled through a portal.

----------

In their apartment, the 3 women sobbed hysterically.

_Ranma...even when you remembered, you chose her. We tried to win you back with our love...but in the end, you chose her love and not ours. I guess I was wrong Mayonaka...in this case, your love is stronger..._

----------

*Beep* *Beep*

Ranma groaned and smacked the alarm clock off the table. "Ugh!"

"Ranma dear...wake up," Mayonaka said. She was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. She then stopped cooking and walked over to the curtains. She then opened them.

"Ugh!" Ranma covered his eyes as bright light filled the room.

"What a beautiful morning," Mayonaka said.

"Mayonaka...we have to talk," Ranma said seriously. "I want the absolute truth about what happened."

Mayonaka sighed. "So, you remember?" He nodded in response.

"Ranma dear...do you really want to leave this world? _Our_ world?" Mayonaka asked. "You have nothing to worry about here and we can be together forever."

"Mayonaka...this may be your world but to me, it's nothing but a made-up dream world," Ranma said, looking deep into her eyes.

"N-NO!" Mayonaka screamed, pain coursing through her body.

"Mayonaka!"

----------

"Mayonaka..." Genma Saotome was standing outside. In his hand was a locket. "You told me that this locket held your heart," he said. "I've never opened it. But now, I shall!" He oepened the locket and light filled the area. "Mayonaka, I'm coming to you!"

----------

"Mayonaka, are you okay?" Ranma shouted. "Please, what's wrong?" He didn't know what to do but he embraced Mayonaka and allowed her to cry on him. 

Flashbacks started playing in Mayonaka's mind, images of Genma and all the things she did in her life.

  
_"Wow...I can't believe you defeated me," Mayonaka said to a grinning Genma. "You're good."_

_Genma chuckled. "Thanks...you're pretty good too!"_

_Mayonaka giggled. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I'd like to hear about your training," she said._

_Genma blushed furiously. "S-Sure!"_

  
_"Genma...I think I might have to leave soon," Mayonaka said softly._

_"Mayonaka, where are you going!?" Genma asked. "Please, stay here!"_

_"...Genma..."_

After a while, her cries quieted and she felt a pain in her heart for the things she did. Then, light filled the room.

"Mayonaka..."

Ranma and Mayonaka stood up. Ranma looked wide-eyed. "P-POP!?!?!?" he shouted.

"Genma..." Mayonaka gasped. In front of them was a young Genma Saotome. He was staring at Mayonaka.

"Mayonaka, please...return my son to our world?"

Mayonaka sniffed. _This pain in my heart...all this time, I was hurting the people I loved. Genma...Ranma...I'm so sorry._ She nodded. "Ranma, I'm sorry," she said. "All this time I wanted revenge for being betrayed. And yet, I was the one betraying...I betrayed my own heart. I loved Genma so much that I didn't realize that it would've been best for him to move on. I was selfish to disappear and then make him wait and even more selfish to be angry for him moving on. And then you reminded me of him and since you were his son...I decided to take you. But that was wrong and I'm sorry," she said softly.

"May..." Ranma said. "I wish I could've helped you..."

Genma smiled. "You did my son...she's no longer angry at us. So we can live in peace! Which is good...I didn't want an angry Mayonaka cursing us for the rest of our lives!" he said, thus receiving a smack from Mayonaka.

"Idiot..." she muttered. "Still hasn't changed...the stupidity of youth has followed you." She turned back to Ranma. "Anyway, thank you Ranma...may your heart stay good." And with that, the 2 disappeared.

----------

"Akane, you have to go get him!" Nabiki shouted on the phone. "Mr. Saotome's just come in and said that Mayonaka's world's falling apart!"

Akane shook her head. "No! He chose her! He loves her!"

"Akane you idiot! Do you want Ranma to die!?" Nabiki exclaimed. "If you truly love him, you'd save him even if he didn't love you!"

"..."

"Besides Akane," Kasumi's said gently, apparantly taking the phone, "Who knows? He may be trying to escape but can't."

"Why can't he? He can just leave the dojo!" Akane said.

"Akane, the dojo's part of Mayonaka's world. It's not really there," Genma said as he took the phone next. "It was just mixed with the real world. Ranma can't escape unless someone from this world opens the door to that world."

"But..."

"Akane my daughter," Soun now was talking. "Stay true to your feelings...that's what your mother would've said."

Akane sniffed. "Fine." *click* She turned to Ukyo and Shampoo. "Do one of you want to go get him?"

Ukyo and Shampoo glanced at each other. "You go Akane," Ukyo said. "You're the one who should be there to save him."

"?" Akane looked at them, confused.

"Just go girl, before too late!" Shampoo said, pushing Akane out the door. Akane nodded. "Right!" And she dashed off. _I'm coming!_

----------

Ranma kicked the door. No use. "Darn," Ranma said. "How the hell am I going to get away from this?" He moved back and was about to try to smash through the door when-

*BANG*

"OW!" Akane shouted, now on the floor. _What was that?_ She opened her eyes and saw that on top of her was Ranma!

"R-RANMA, YOU JERK!" she shouted. "THAT HURT!"

"Akane!" Ranma exclaimed. Then, he said hesitantly, "Umm...listen Akane...I'm sorry....about worrying you guys."

Akane sniffed. "I came to get you...not like I care or anything...the others made me do it..." she mumbled.

Ranma smiled slightly. He kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Akane."

Akane blushed furiously. "Umm...Ranma?"

"Yes Akane?"

"Can you get off me? We have to escape now."

Ranma blushed and jumped up. "Right." The two then ran out the door just in time, for a second later, the dojo disappeared.

----------

Genma walked outside once more, staring up into the sky, the setting sun's warm rays making his head gleam. "Mayonaka...may you rest in peace..." He held the locket tightly in his hand.

----------

"RANMA'S BACK!"

"DARLING!"

Ranma chuckled as Shampoo and Ukyo both hugged him furiously. As soon as he left the dojo, he turned back to the age he was before he met Mayonaka.

"It's good to see you two also," Ranma said. He then noticed Akane in the corner, looking down. "Umm...do you girls mind if I speak to Akane for a moment? Alone?" Ranma asked.

Ukyo and Shampoo both nodded. "We have to call the dojo anyway," Ukyo said. Both girls skipped out of the room, smiling brighter than they had in 8 months.

Ranma walked over to Akane. "Umm...Akane. I wanted to say thanks for...you know, coming to get me. Even though you didn't want-" Ranma was interrupted when Akane hugged him tightly.

"You idiot! Of course I did!" she sobbed. "I missed you so much!" Suddenly, she gasped. _Why did I just say that!?_

Ranma smiled down at the girl. "I lost 8 months," he said. "And I hope I'll make them up somehow. Akane...want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Akane looked at him, shocked. "Y-You mean as a thank you or maybe as a...date?"

He grinned mysteriously. "Who knows. But you want to come?"

Akane grinned as well. "Okay. It's a date."

And the two watched the sun set, marking the end of a day, the beginning of a new. A new beginning, new hearts soaring high together. Eternally, truly, and forever.

----------

**AnimeAngel:** What did you think?

**Wufei:** It stunk onna! Why couldn't you think of a better plot than to take one of a movie's?

**AnimeAngel:** *smack* I didn't ask you! This is my first Ranma 1/2 fic! I gave the credit in the disclaimer.

**Wufei:** Onna!

**AnimeAngel:** I think the ending was kinda weird. There was romance but I didn't really say exactly what coupling...leans more towards a A/R pairing though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
